Bravery of a cat part 1
by Kersha Okeyama
Summary: This is once again about Cheetor, except in tis one he is young but in his new form enjoy ^_^ ~kari~
1. Bravery of a cat 1

Okay, I'm back and I still don't know much about the show, anyway in this Cheetor is the youngest and hasn't gone on patrol or a mission yet but he is in his new body and Cybertron is back to normal. Cheetor is really small, he's kinder like more a cub in a lion form, y'know how small they are kay? Good. So go easy on me, I'm kinder mixing things around. Oh and the next part of run spots run will be out soon.Enjoy ^_^ ~Kari~

**_ _**

**_ _**

**_ _**

# Bravery of a cat

## Cheetor sat in his quarters playing with a small ball of yarn, that he secretly took from Optimus Primal. Cheetor was bored, again. He wished he could go somewhere. Do something exciting. But Primal said that he was too young and inexperienced. Cheetor sighed and hopped down from his bunk.

**He felt hungry and instantly knew it was, or near, dinner time. _Maybe this time I can persuade big bot to let be hunt for my dinner tonight. _The Cheetah like Maximal thought to himself. **

** **

**Cheetor decided to run the way to Optimus's quarters instead of walk.His back legs sprung him forward, giving him a burst of speed. He raced down the hall and passed Blackarachnia. "Hey Bug Lady…" He commented running past. "Grr… DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!!!"She screamed after him.**

** **

**Cheetor ran as fast as he could and with out looking slammed right into the door of Primal's quarters swinging it open.Silverbolt and Rattrap were in there having a meeting with Optimus at the time Cheetor accidentally barged in.**

** **

**"Cheetor!!….. What is the meaning of this… You know better than to just barge in like that!!" Optimus said telling the small Maximal off for his untimely mistake. "Uh… sorry big boss I was just……" Cheetor was cut off by Rattraps annoying voice and comment. "What's the matter, mini spots. Didn't kitty-Cat school teach you any manners" Rattrap said circling the Cheetah. "Shut up Rat-Face!" Snarled Cheetor back. "_Little Kitty-Cat school, Taught be that Rat's make the perfect meal!!!" _**

** **

**"Cheetor enough!" Optimus spat. "HA, HA, HA!!" Rattrap laughed. "Shut up Rattrap!" Primal replied. "Can I leave?" Asked Silverbolt. "I was mean to meet Blackarachnia for a moon light meal!" He said in a soppy romantic voice. **

** **

**Rattrap and Cheetor tried their best not to laugh. "You are dismissed,.." Optimus stated. Silverbolt left leaving the rat, the cat, and the monkey alone. **

** **

**"Now what did you want to ask Cheetor..?" Optimus asked looking at the wide eyed hopeful kitty. "Well,….. I'm becoming a big responsible Maximal huh?" Cheetor said advancing closer to the desk.****"Well you are _improving_" Optimus said. Cheetor jumped onto the desk and grinned a childish grin. "And you are my _favourite _boss…" He said flashing another childish grin. "I'm your only boss, unless your working for Megatron,…." Optimus said smiling at the Rat like comment he made. **

** **

**"I am a big boy now and I can take care of my self so I was just wondering,…" Cheetor started hoping onto Primal's shoulders and walking on his back. "Cheetor….. where is this conversation going?" Primal asked getting annoyed at the small intruder. "I want to hunt for my dinner he said sitting on Optimus's shoulder. "okay…I'll give you a chance…." Optimus said.**

** **

**" I KNEW YOU WOULD SAY THAT YOUR SO UNFAIR!!!……" Screamed Cheetor hopping onto the table and then onto the floor. Cheetor suddenly stopped. "You said what?" He said turning around. "You can go hunt for your dinner, but be no longer than 2 hours.." Optimus repeated himself. "Oh thankyou, Thankyou big bot!!" Cried the over joyed and miss understood, Cheetah jumping on the table and hugging Optimus the best he could in his tiny form, before running out.**

** **

**"Rattrap,… follow him, I don't want anything bad happening to our young Maximal!" Optimus ordered. "Sure ting, boss monkey!" Rattrap said following Cheetor.**

** **

**The sun set and Cheetor was now deep in the forest. "Gee, at times like this I wish I was in bed with my ball of yarn" Cheetor commented to himself. There was a rustle in the bushes. Cheetor stopped in his tracks and moved closer to the bush for further inspection. A blast suddenly came out of the bush blasting Cheetor to the ground. The shadow moved to the fallen Cheetor and stared down merciless. Mechfluid flowed out of Cheetor as he soon fell unconscious. **


	2. Bravery of a cat 2

**Okay here it is the second Part,thanks to those who review the first part, I really appreciate it.Enjoy the next part and don't forget to review. Oh I decided to add Nightscream in this but he's older than Cheetor Kay?Sorry for the sudden change I like to mix things around. So bare with me and no Flames please. ~Kari****~**

** **

**In the last episode, Optimus let Cheetor go on his first hunt for his dinner.Being cautious, Optimus Primal sent Rattrap to keep a close eye on Cheetor. At his hunt Cheetor was too curiousand went to investigate a rustle in the bushes hoping it would be an easy catch to sooth his stomach. Doing that only lead to a big mistake, as a strange bot, or whatever that was, fired at the young Maximal blowing him to the ground. With the rat no where in site to notify Optimus of the injury Cheetor lays unconscious in pain waiting for the strange thing to make his/her next move. Can things get any worse? Stay tuned………__**

**_ _**

**_ _**

**_ _**

**_ _**

**_Bravery of a Cat part 2_**

**_ _**

**_ _**

**_ _**

**_ _**

**Optimus sat nervously at his file desk, the time had passed 3 hours, 2 ½hours ago. _Where could they be?_ Primal thought to himselfputting down his papers and walking out his quarters."Cheetor's young,I shouldn't sent Rattrap…"Optimus said aloud."To do what?" A sudden voice pipped up. "Nightscream,… I need you to do something for me.." Optimus said and the bat like Maximal flew aside him as he walked. "Sure boss,… what did you have in mind…?" Nightscream replied. "Scout around,… try find Cheetor and Rattrap" Optimus said looking at Nightscream's expression. "But, isn't Whiskers a bit young to be out,… and isn't the Rat to…." Nightscream was stopped mid sentence. "THAT'S AN ORDER!!" Primal yelled, a moment later Nightscream left.**

** **

** **

** **

# Rattrap was getting tires of walking. His spotted friends wasno where to be seen. Rattrap wasn't as fast as Cheetor, but when it came to hacking in a file, computer or Megatron's plans, he was the master._Come on, come on,how hard can it be to find one spotted feline!! _Rattrap thought angrily. _And night already here, Mega buts goons could be out, and I'm here defenceless. _I'M GONNA DIE!!!!!!" He screamed Transforming to bot mode and scooting faster and checking his communicator for Optimus, but he just heard/saw static, static and just for a change Static.

# 

# 

# The strange shadow loomed over Cheetor picking him up roughly and flinging him over his left shoulder, His gun in his right hand.Just then it started to rain, the enemy Flinched. "Slag,Rain!! Grr,… things couldn't get any worse!!" He screamed clutching the Cheetah, tightly and running.Ferns and sticks scratched his face and Cheetor's body as the bot sprinted through the forest, not knowing that he was heading for a steep cliff.

** **

**Nightscream flew overhead suddenly he spotted Cheetor and the other creature. _Oh man, Cheetor he's hurt,…I think.Hey who's that?… I'd better go check this out… _Nightscream thought to him self diving down. The stranger looked behind him whilst running, not looking where he was going he tripped over a rock. Cheetor fell behind him as the stranger fell off the face of the cliff."SLAG!!!!"He screamed climbing up, only to meet the angry face of a bat like creature in bot form."What did you do to Cheetor!!!!!?"Nightscream demanded."It's non of you slag'nbusiness!!"The bot spat back."Grr… TELL ME!!!"Screamed Nightscream. **

** **

** **

**Cheetor stirred, the stranger saw that his victim was awakening. He turned to Nightscream and pinned the bat to the ground digging his purple claws into Nightscream's thin arms. "Alright I don't have all cycle, the kids gonna wake up!!,… I want you to take me to your boss, Optimus primal,…. But if you speak a word of what happened today I will slag your buddy over there. As far as you know I saved him Right!!"The Bot practically whispered but fiercely. "Urg… fine, but if anything happens to Cheetor believe me, your done for." Nightscream hissed back as the enemy got off him.**

** **

Cheetor suddenly woke up. His body ached. "What…." His tiny voice could be heard. "Glad to see your awake kid…" Said the Bot evilly. "You had quite a fall"………

** **

To be continued……..

** **

**Don't forget to review…and rate.******

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **


	3. Bravery of a cat 3

Kay, I'm back… again. I hope you like the last chapter. I put a lot of thought in that. Sorry for the mix up, like Nightscream being older. Please forgive me… don't forget to review and rate.^_^~Kari~

** **

** **

**Last time…; Optimus was getting worried waiting for Cheetor and Rattrap to return. The sun had already set and the only one that could scout around at night and high above was Nightscream, who Primal sent to look forCheetor and _the rat._Else where Rattrap was going on about dieing and so on and so forth.We also discovered that the stranger hates rain and has purple claws. Nightscream found Cheetor and the stranger, who fell off the cliff but managed to get up again and threaten Nightscream before Baby whiskers woke up. With final words the stranger said "you had quite a fall…"**

** **

** **

**Bravery of a Cat 3**** **

** **

**Cheetor, now in bot mode, lay on the strangers back as rain pelted down on top of the three Maximal's, well four if you count Rattrap who is just about to come around the corner. "Hey kid you okay?" Asked the Stranger, who claims to be Cheetor's savior, tying to hide his disgusted expression at the rain. "…. Kind of… but… the rain…. And my wound it just…..Ahhhh" Cheetor screamed. The stranger stopped and turned, Nightscream, landed suddenly. "I am transformed.." He said Transforming to bot mode and running over to Cheetor who now lay in the muddy ground. "I'm sorry,…. I.. it just hurts.."Cheetor said scrunching his face up. Nightscream passed the stranger a murderous look. "Hey,what's your name anyway…?" Cheetor asked as the bot picked him up gently. "Dionda… but you can call me Dion.." The bot said, Lifting Cheetor onto his back again. **

** **

** **

Just at that moment, Rattrap came around the corner in a hurry colliding with Dion and Cheetor. Dion being the stronger one didn't budge, but the Rat faced maximal got sent to the ground with a bunch of dirt in his mouth. "What the…..???" Rattrap questioned no one in particular. "You Slag'n Rat Faced jerk..!!!!!" Yelled Dion. "hey,hey, hang on Dion. He's a uh…he a friend, maybe a dirty disgusting rat but a friend at that" Cheetor managed to pipe up before Dion did anything regrettable. "Hey spots where have you…uh … _what_ have you been doing all this time" Rattrap said going behind Cheetor and giving him a buddy, buddy, slap on the back. The slap sent extreme pain from his wound through out his small body. Cheetor's scream could have been heard for miles and guess you had front row seats… Dion.

** **

**Okay here it is the second Part,thanks to those who review the first part, I really appreciate it.Enjoy the next part and don't forget to review. Oh I decided to add Nightscream in this but he's older than Cheetor Kay?Sorry for the sudden change I like to mix things around. So bare with me and no Flames please. ~Kari****~**

** **

Tears Fell from Cheetor's shut tight eyes as Dion held him close. "What in the world happened?.. How did he get half slaged!!?… who did it?Why?" Rattrap was blurting out a million question a minute. "We got to get him to the Recovery Chamber at base" Said Rattrap. Nightscream was just about to object , then he remembered the _threat _that Dion had made. "But the question is….. can we trust him?" Rattrap finished the sentence. "Sure…we.. can he.. sa..ved me" Cheetor said shuddering as a few more drops of rain hit his tiny form.

Hours Later the three Maximal's and 1 secret enemy finally got to base, where they found Optimus sitting at his desk nervously. Everyone else was already asleep when they got there, so the rat decided to hit the sack too. "Well goodnight every one… and get well soon kitty cat!" He said before changing back into beast mode and heading towards his quarters to crash for the night. Nightscream and Dion rushed to Optimus's quarters to tell him about Cheetor's almost fatal accident.

They reached Optimus's quarters and Nightscream flew just in with out knocking. "Optimus, It's Cheetor he's right out side buts injured badly.." Nightscream reported as Primal rushed out and came face to face with Dionda (Dion). Optimus saw two spotted paws resting on Dion's shoulders. "Cheetor…" Optimus said as Dion hesitated to let his prey go before passing him gently over to Optimus, Who took Cheetor in his arms and rushed to the Recovery Chamber beckoning Dion to follow.

"I am Optimus Primal…. And you are?" Optimus asked as he put soft blankets over the spotted feline that had fallen asleep. "I'm Dionda but please call me Dion…" He introduced himself. "The kid's savior." He added in. "Mmm, thank you for that!,… I'm sure Cheetor appreciates it.." Optimus replied. He had a feeling about this bot, a bad feeling, like something wasn't right. "Ah… so that's the kids name. Well he can thank me when he wakes up." Dion replied. He was having a hard time hiding his meanness. I'll show you to your quarters, I have a feeling Cheetor wont recover tonight… maybe in the morning.." Optimus said standing up and walking out the room, with Dion close behind.

That night Dion snuck out of his room and headed to another the one titled "_Blackarachnia" _Of which he opened. He quietly tip toed in and was like a shadow looming over her, when suddenly he rapped his claws around her neck and started to strangle her. Blackarachnia opened her eyes and screamed, as well as gasping for air. Yet she could not see her attacker as he tightened his grip around her throat.

To be continued……..

Blackarachnia isn't going to get raped by Dion for all those sick people out there :o(That would be gross and I'm not like that. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed it. ^_^ ~Kari~  
  


** **

****


	4. Bravery of a cat 4

Kay, I'm back… again

I'M BACK! . I hope you liked the last chapter…I'm so sorry I haven't posted in like half a year but I've been so busy with school and all. Anyway, lately Fox Kids has shown Beast Wars on TV And I know a lot more than I did. ^_^ Sorry for the mix up, like Nightscream being older...I'm still going to stick with that idea because it would be really confusing…once again please forgive me… don't forget to review and rate.Oh and I've also added Dinobot and Rhinox in it…as well as their old command code to transform…MAXIMISE^_^~Ker~

** **

** **

**Last time; Dionda, or Dion as he is preferred to be called met Rattrap and lets just say those two didn't get along…Optimus seeing to believe that Dion is no enemy let him stay… but while the other maximals sleep Dion has the urge to kill…and his first victim was Blackarachnia…Will Dionda kill off every maximal in the ship…. or will he be discovered…read on…. if you dare…**

** **

Bravery of a Cat 4 

** **

**Blackarachnia started swinging wildly at Dion, trying to get his claws away from her neck. The loud footsteps of the other maximal's made Dion jump and he soon let go and mysteriously disappeared. SilverBolt was the first to come in. Blackarachnia got out of her bed quickly and Silverbolt embraced her in a hug. Optimus and rattrap came in too soon followed by Rhinox and Dinobot. 'Someone grabbed me…' Blackarachnia said looking around the room. 'But there's no one here' Optimus said. 'I say it was that slagin' Wolf, Dionda' Rattrap replied. 'Now we don't know that! After all he did save Cheetor's spark. Rattrap stuck his nose up into the air and slinked out. 'Well I don't trust him!' Rattrap called returning to bot mode and going into his quarters. **

** **

The small spotted Cheetah weakly made his way down to Dion's rented quarters. He knocked lightly on the door.

Hearing no reply Cheetor went 'Dion?' He whispered. Dion spun around and pinned the kitten to the wall, his eyes glowed fiercely as his claws emerged. 'Dion!'Cheetor struggled. 'That you kid?' Dion asked in the darkness. Cheetor managed a spluttered gurgle. Dion let him down gently. 'I thought you were going to attack me…I heard something down in the corridor.' Dion lied wishing he could kill the intruder. 'I was wondering if you had heard it too…' Cheetor replied. 'C'mon…' the spotted feline reverted back to beast mode and walked out, Dion doing the same and following. 

** **

**Optimus turned and noticed Cheetor closely followed by Dion. 'Cheetor… shouldn't you still be in the R Chamber?'Optimus asked. Cheetor shrugged sheepishly. 'Dion and I heard a noise…'He started. **

**'We came to check it out…is everything alright?' Dion finished. Optimus looked at him. 'Yes…for now… but keep on guard…we may have an intruder in the ship!' Optimus replied.******

** **

Morning soon came, Rhinox in beast form was in the field smelling flowers, Dinobot was hunting and Rattrap was lazing indoors. Blackarachnia and Silverbolt had wondered off somewhere and Optimus scouted around the area. 

As for Cheetor, he lay on a tree branch, Dionda just below him, looking up. Being a wolf he had no intention of climbing up. He soon enough hungered and wished to remove the spark from the young maximal…but it wasn't the time or place to do so…he would have to wait longer. Dion ruler, Dion…Dion… Dion…. 'DION!'Cheetor yelled. Dion woke up and glared at the young Cheetah then sweetly replied… 'Yes?'Cheetor grinned. 'I said do you want to go hunting…Optimus said as long as I have someone with me this time…'

Dion Beamed. '_Now's my chance!' _He thought. 'Sure…lets go'

Around the corner Nightscream watched. '_Maybe I should follow…' _But Optimus ordering him inside base interrupted his thoughts. 

Dionda and Cheetor raced down the terrain at full speed. Dion every now and again would glance at Cheetor, deciding when the perfect time to strike would be. A buzz around Cheetor made him come to a halt, Dion stopping suddenly and nearly topping over. 'What is it? Why'd you stop? He questioned the young Maximal. 'Preds!' Cheetor looked up. Wasspinator flew overhead; Scorpinoc was slinking across the ground, not noticed by the two. 'Cheetor! MAXIMISE!' He reverted to bot form and drew his gun firing at the predicon. Dion whispered to himself; 'Dionda! Terrorize!' He transformed too, hesitating to fire at his secret comrades.

Cheetor stepped back, Scorpinoc coming up behind him. '_Great! If I don't save the kid, then Optimus wont trust me!' _Dion thought to himself.He drew his blades and swiped at Scorpinoc cutting his face. 'Argh!' Scorpinoc cried. Cheetor turned sharply and fired at Scorpinoc, sending the predicon flying out of range. Wasspinator seeing that glanced at Dion then retreated. Dion turned to Cheetor. 'You alright Kid?' He asked. 'Yeah' Cheetor said proudly. 'Nothing can bring this slick cat down!' He grinned. Dion grinned. '_we'll just see about that!' _He took out a device and advanced to wards Cheetor. 'Congratulations…you scared them away' Dion slapped Cheetor playfully on the back, pinning the small device on him in the process. 

To be continued…

What kind of Device has Dion planted on Cheetor, will it hurt the maximal, track him, and make him evil? You get to decide…you guess what the device is going to do to Cheetor…the ones who get it or come close will get their own Character put in the story. (A big roll in it too!)

** **

****


End file.
